Broken
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Uno nunca podía decirle que no a Master Hand, principalmente cuando este prácticamente te lleva arrastrando al campo de batalla. Esto es un gran problema para Dark Pit por su estado actual. [Leve Kurocina al final]


Volví con otro nuevo xD Algún día le daré continuación a mis otros pendientes,

Primero, he de decir que el primer borrador inicial de esta idea lo tengo guardado desde el 2016… No me acuerdo exactamente como llego, creo que fue tras una lucha en Smash donde Dark Pit me salió volando hacia el lado contrario del que quería… Y al hablarlo con una amiga salió esto.

No me acuerdo exactamente, pero no quería botarlo nada más y quería terminarlo… Aunque haya resultado en esta cosa rara… Aun así, espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. No tengo idea de que acabo de escribir xD

 ** _Pareja:_** Kurocina (Dark Pit x Lucina)

* * *

 **Broken**

Estaba frustrado consigo mismo, molesto por no ser capaz de dar una buena batalla, tal y como siempre lo hacía. Era torpe para atacar, esquivar y moverse en general. Esto no obtendrá buenos resultados.

Dark Pit estaba en una lucha en contra de Villager. Lucha que por cierto había surgido de improvisto. Ese era el día libre para todos los luchadores; pero Master Hand quería aprovechar para hacer unas mejoras en las batallas competitivas de uno contra uno, por eso mismo le pidió al general del ejército de la naturaleza y al alcalde de que si podían ayudarle con dicha mejora.

Y con pedirles, nos referimos a obligarlos a entrar al escenario sin importar si ambos estaban ocupados con alguna otra actividad… Para desgracia del ángel.

Se encontraba adolorido, cansado y herido, Dark Pit sabía que no estaba en óptimas condiciones para luchar, pero no tenía opción; ya estaba en peores condiciones como para enfrentarse contra los deseos de Master Hand. Y no era capaz de decir el motivo ya que le sería realmente vergonzoso decirlo.

Había logrado ingeniárselas por el momento, al mantenerse dentro de la plataforma le permitía disimular fácilmente su torpeza. Se ha estado esforzando por tener una defensa impecable y evitar que Villager lo lanzara fuera del suelo, ya que ahí es donde estaba el mayor problema.

Todos saben que Pit y Dark Pit, pese a ser ángeles, tenían problemas de vuelo. Gracias a una malformación en las alas de Pit, ninguno de los dos era capaz de volar por voluntad propia, y por eso, cada uno hacía uso del don del vuelo que cada una de sus respectivas diosas les otorgaban.

 _—_ _¡Vamos Dark Pit! Deja los juegos y acaba con él de una vez_ _. —_ La voz de Viridi se hizo presente dentro de la mente del ángel de alas negras. Aparentemente la diosa de la naturaleza se había aburrido que se había prolongado más de lo debido.

—Cálmate Viridi. — Hablo molesto. —Solo unos golpes más y terminare con esto.

Dicho esto, el azabache hizo uso de su brazal biónico para dejar aturdido a su pequeño rival para seguido darle unos golpes con sus espadas y lanzarlo volando por los cielos. Dark Pit estaba seguro que ese era el fin del enfrentamiento para el alcalde; pero no tardo en ver al pequeño niño volando con sus globos atados en la espalda.

 _—_ _¿Eso es lo que definirías acabar rápido?_ _—_ Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia, obviamente con intenciones de sacar de quicio _—_ _Solo has estado actuando de manera cobarde, sin aprovechar tu habilidad en los cielos. Es todo, déjame esto a mí._ _—_ Las alas negras del ángel tomaron un brillo verdoso, señalando que tenía el don del vuelo y que Viridi tenía el control de estas.

—¡No Virid… Ahh! — Por sorpresa de muchos, Dark Pit soltó un grito desgarrador al momento que sus alas empezaron a moverse; un simple movimiento que ha realizado toda su vida le estaba provocando un intenso y agudo dolor.

Villager quedo impactado por tal grito de su rival, bajando toda su guardia viendo como el ángel se retorcía de dolor en el aire. Pittoo noto esto, y aprovecho para atacarlo con una horda de sus flechas de luz, acabando así la batalla una vez por todas.

 _—_ _No querías volar, ¿Qué le paso a tus alas Dark Pit?_ _—_ Lo cuestiono la diosa mientras lo bajaba cuidadosamente al suelo… No había forma de escapar de esto.

* * *

Eso sin duda había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había tocado hacer, agradecia que Viridi por fin lo dejara solo después de burlarse de él de todas las formas posibles. Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, sin intensión de ver ni hablar con nadie, mientras que un color carmesí estaba presente en sus mejillas. La peor situación que le ha tocado enfrentar en toda su corta vida.

Después del enfrentamiento, fue obligado a ir con Dr. Mario para que le atendiera el ala rota que tenía… Su ala lesionada no fue provocada durante alguna lucha, ni en algún entrenamiento… Sino por su nula experiencia en un tema desconocido.

Dark Pit y Lucina habían decidido dar el siguiente paso dentro de su relación, pese a ser un acto desconocido y extraño para ambos, estaban seguros de que eso era lo que querían, querían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro compartiendo una noche juntos, dejando que sus deseos carnales más profundos salieran a la luz.

Sin embargo, en pleno acto tuvieron un accidente con las alas de Dark Pit al momento de realizar un movimiento brusco. Al momento, Pittoo no sitio dolor alguno, pero tras unos largos minutos fue que se percataron de la herida en una de las majestuosas alas negras del chico.

No le dieron mayor importancia ya que tendrían su día libre y los ángeles tienen la peculiaridad de sanar más rápido que los humanos, por lo que estaba dispuesto a reposar en el resto del día… Pero, aparentemente Master Hand tenía otros planes para él… Para su desgracia.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
